


Hit me with your best shot

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: El fic en sí se puede leer sin saber nada de esa serie, En realidad sólo el omake tiene referencias a SoG, Escenas recontadas que me las he pasado un poco volando, Escritura no lineal, M/M, Muertes canon, Violencia típica de la serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Siempre le había hecho daño, así que era hora de devolvérsela con su mejor disparo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shruikanceta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/gifts), [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts), [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/gifts).



> Esta es una de esas ideas raras que tienes en momentos aleatorios que luego sabes que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza pero la escribes igual.

El resonar de sus botas por los pasillos del Templo del Patriarca era ahora mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido al entrar. Milo tenía una misión y necesitaba prepararse cuanto antes posible.

—Hay mucha actividad sobrenatural en el mediterráneo.

Esa frase en sí no le decía mucho a Milo. No era raro en épocas de guerra que eso pasase, pero eso no era lo único que el Patriarca le había dicho.

—Y parece que se está concentrando toda en un mismo punto. —informó mientras su asistente indicaba el lugar con una vara.

Milo apretó más el paso cuando tomó uno de los pasillos del servicio, quitándose la tiara de su Cloth e intentando no asustar demasiado a las doncellas mientras fruncía el ceño. Aquella parecía ser una misión importante, y el Patriarca lo había elegido a él.  
A él, no a Cáncer ni a Piscis. Ni a Capricornio.

—Ve a averiguar que pasa, Escorpio —le había dicho el Patriarca antes de que Milo empezase a retirarse, aunque lo llamó una vez más cuando ya estaba de espaldas—. No me decepciones, Milo.

—No lo haré. —le había asegurado.

Tenía quince años y mucho que demostrar.

—No lo haré… —susurró mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, haciendo que más de una chica gritase al verle—. ¡No lo haré!

* * *

Aunque era verdad que el mediterráneo ya no era el hervidero de monstruos que había sido hacía milenios, seguía siendo el hogar de un buen número de seres sobrenaturales. Seguirles la pista no había sido difícil para alguien como Milo, aunque, llegado a cierto punto, se quedó mirando las olas oscuras chocar contra el barquito pesquero en el que estaba con algo de preocupación.

Miró el mapa una vez más, confirmando las coordinadas con el patrón del barco. Y chascó la lengua.

—No puede ser… —murmuró.

La información que le habían dado en el Santuario no era del todo cierta. Y si estaba calculando bien dónde estaban…

—Muchas gracias —le dijo al hombre, enrollando el mapa y metiéndolo dentro de su Caja de Pandora—. No hace falta que me espere.

Y después de tapar la caja dorada con una manta y ponérsela a la espalda, saltó.

El mar lo recibió con un abrazo frío y violento, pero Milo era buen nadador y se aseguró con su cosmos de llegar hasta lo que podía intuir que se encontraba al fondo.  
Se paró por un momento cuando vio la cúpula ante él, iluminada tenuemente. Podía adivinar los edificios dentro de aquella burbuja y se apresuró a llegar allí antes de quedarse sin aire.

Entró en el Santuario de Poseidón entre toses, agarrándose a la pared de arrecife y se frotó la cara con la mano, sin conseguir secar ninguna de las dos. Sacudió la cabeza y se aseguró de que su Caja de Pandora seguía bien tapada.

Aquello era… increíble.

¿Dónde estaba la seguridad? Y aunque ese fue su primer pensamiento, su mente no paraba de repetir que aquello debería de estar tan lleno de agua como el resto del suelo marino.

A menos que… ¿Poseidón habría vuelto? Según lo que sabía, debía estar encerrado, con un sello de Athena asegurando que no volvía del sueño profundo en el que se había unido a los demás dioses.  
¿Se habría caducado el sello?

¿Y dónde estaba la seguridad, otra vez? Podía notar una ligera presencia divina… pero nada como lo que rodeaba al Santuario de Athena.  
¡Si había podido ver el Santuario de Poseidón desde el agua! Aquello no debería de estar pasando. No debería haber podido ni entrar.

Milo paró sus pasos, llegando a una conclusión aterradora.

—A menos que haya sido una trampa…

No era que Milo no estuviese alerta desde el principio, pero agudizó todavía más sus sentidos, buscando otras formas de vida.  
Y las había. Y no eran todo monstruos, o al menos eso creía.

¿Poseidón estaba formando un ejército? ¿Y para qué querría un ejército si no era para usarlo?

Y aunque Milo se creía sigiloso, alguien lo había sido más que él.

—¡Intruso! —escuchó desde su derecha.

La voz se le hacía familiar y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían cuando giró la cabeza hacia arriba, hacia la parte superior del muro.

—¿Kanon?

* * *

—Eso es mío. —dijo un Milo de siete años muy serio, agarrado al borde de la mesa.

Kanon tenía la mano levantada y la boca abierta, sorprendido de que alguien hubiese llegado hasta la cocina sin él notarlo. Igualmente se comió la galleta y Milo apretó los labios, inflando los mofletes encantadoramente.  
Ay, como le gustaba verlo enfurruñado, pensó Kanon mientras intentaba sonreír y masticar al mismo tiempo.

—Si quieres una sólo tienes que decirlo. —se quejó Milo, cruzándose de brazos y crispando los hombros.

—Ya, pero así no sería tan divertido —le respondió Kanon después de tragar y antes de revolverle el pelo—. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar entrenando?

—Ya he acabado. —se explicó, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Kanon mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo de cocina, intentando quitarse las migas de entre los dientes con la lengua—. ¿Y cómo es que no tienes ni un arañazo?

—¡Por que soy el mejor! —exclamó llevando sus puñitos a su cintura.

Pose de Peter Pan, pensaba Kanon cada vez que Milo hacía eso.

—A lo mejor es que los demás son demasiado débiles.

Y Milo frunció el ceño, pero se acercó a coger dos galletas, ofreciéndole una a Kanon y empezando a comerse a mordisquitos la otra.  
Mordisquitos de ratón, como le decía Kanon.

—No… —murmuró Milo—. También son Santos de Oro, de mi edad. Están a mi nivel.

Y de repente, después de quitarse migas de la ropa, sonrió a toda potencia antes de agarrar a Kanon de la camiseta.

—¡Entréname tú!

Kanon frunció el ceño y agarró la manita, intentando soltarla de su prenda.

—Yo no soy un Santo. Ni de Oro ni de nada.

—¡Pero eres fuerte, tanto como Saga! ¡Yo lo sé, lo noto!

Kanon miró fijamente los ojos turquesas del niño, viendo la verdad que reflejaba en su rostro. Milo creía con seriedad lo que estaba diciendo.  
Y Kanon negó con la cabeza.

—No, Milo. —Pero el niño no se soltaba y tuvo que forcejear—. ¡He dicho que no!

Milo acabó con el culo en el suelo y mirando como Kanon se arreglaba la camisa y se echaba hacia atrás el flequillo, de espaldas a él.

—Búscate otro maestro. —le advirtió antes de andar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Pero yo sólo te quiero a tí…

Milo se preguntó durante mucho tiempo por qué habría sido aquella la última vez que había visto a Kanon. ¿Se había enfadado con él? ¿Le habían dado permiso para entrenar en alguna otra parte? Estuviese donde estuviera… ¿se acordaría de él?  
Después de años, simplemente creyó que estaba muerto. Y con certeza en su corazón, supo que él no podría olvidarlo nunca.

* * *

Kanon se había sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, lo que hizo que se fijase aún más en aquel ratón que se les había colado en el Santuario submarino. Había algo conocido en él y Kanon tuvo que sonrojar más aún aquellas mejillas y hacerlas más redondas para caer en la cuenta.

—Milo… —susurró mientras relajaba su postura por un momento—. ¿De todos los Santos de Oro, tenían que enviar al único que me conoce?

Milo había empezado a corretear por la cuesta, llegando al punto más alto, al mismo nivel que estaba Kanon, que se había separado del borde.  
Vestía… lo que Milo creía que era una escama. Y la capa le quedaba muy bien.

Milo le sonrió, acercándose con alegría en sus labios y esperanza en sus ojos.

—Creía que estabas muerto. —le dijo antes de frenar en seco al ver la mano levantada de Kanon.

Aquel alto le hizo replantearse un par de cosas: ¿Por qué Kanon le frenaba? ¿Por qué estaba allí, vistiendo una escama?  
Tal vez sí se había enfadado con él, después de todo… pero hacía tantos años de aquello. Milo había sido un niño y Kanon había tenido la misma edad que ahora tenía Milo. Eso significaba que Kanon ahora tendría veintitrés años. Estaba mayor. Y Milo tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa un poquitín cabrona que quería aflorar en sus labios por culpa de aquel pensamiento errante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Milo? ¿Y qué llevas a la espalda?

Milo parpadeó un par de veces y apretó las correas de su Caja de Pandora entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Es mi cloth.

Kanon arrugó la nariz y por primera vez Milo se dio cuenta de que tenía un casco en la otra mano. Más que nada porque ahora lo estaba cogiendo con las dos.  
Milo se fijó en la forma y ladeó la cabeza, intentando adivinar cuál era la escama de Kanon. Era una de General, eso estaba claro.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —advirtió Kanon, poniéndose el casco antes de continuar—. Hazlo.

Milo apretó los labios, dejando caer los puños y ensombreciendo su expresión. No tenía claro si Kanon estaba tratándolo como un niño o como un enemigo. Cualquiera de las dos dolía.

—He venido a investigar un cúmulo extraño de actividad paranormal en el mediterráneo, pero las coordenadas que me dieron estaban mal.

Kanon se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando. Y no tardó mucho en sonreír.

—Siempre vas a ser demasiado inocente, Milo —le dijo mientras levantaba una mano hacia él y luego le señalaba con el índice—. Esa es tu lacra.

Milo estaba mirando los ojos enloquecidos de Kanon, pero luego centró su atención en el dedo, mientras Kanon giraba la mano y levantaba el pulgar, como si estuviera apuntándole con una pistola.  
Podía notar la concentración del cosmos de Kanon en aquel dedo y suspiró derrotado.

—No tienes porqué hacer eso… —murmuró Milo, sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación: un ataque.

—Oh, tranquilo, ni siquiera vas a recordarlo —le calmó Kanon con tono burlón—. Puedes darme las gracias por no usar el Puño Fantasma*. Es lo único bueno que has sacado de tu inocencia.

Kanon no le dio ningún aviso más antes que su mano retrocediera con la fuerza del cosmos concentrado. El Puño Demoníaco** viajó raudo hasta incrustarse en el cerebro de Milo, intentando recalibrarlo.

* * *

El Patriarca tenía el codo apoyado en su trono y la mejilla de la máscara contra su puño. Milo podía notar su mirada directa sobre él, aunque no pudiera verla.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, con cara demasiado neutra antes de contestar.

—Sí, Patriarca. Varios clanes de sirenas y tritones se han unido porque sienten el peligro inminente. Sus números se han reducido en las últimas décadas y están preocupados al respecto —continuó explicando—. Esto ha atraído a algunos de sus depredadores por los alrededores. Esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado después de las entrevistas y mis observaciones. Ese es mi informe.

El Patriarca bajó los escalones que le separaban del Santo de Escorpio, ayudado de Gigas, que le había tendido una mano llena de callos y fuerza casi en partes iguales.

—Hmn… interesante. Extrañas criaturas son las sirenas.

El Patriarca paró delante de Milo y soltó la mano de Gigas, que dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, agachando la cabeza respetuosamente, aunque clavó su único ojo visible en Milo.

—Quiero tu informe escrito mañana sobre mi mesa.

Milo asintió y esperó con solemnidad a ser despedido, aunque no llegaba la orden.  
El Patriarca estiró una mano hasta agarrar uno de los mechones rebeldes que serpenteaban sobre la pechera de Escorpio, jugando con él por unos segundos antes de soltarlo y darse la vuelta, haciendo volar su túnica.

—Te puedes ir. —dijo por fin.

Milo parpadeó, relajando la expresión, frunciendo el ceño por un momento antes de asentir y marcharse con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

* * *

Milo parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza mientras Kanon bajaba el brazo, viendo su obra maestra.

—Irás al Santuario de Athena, y le dirás al Patriarca… le dirás que…

Demonios, aquello era más difícil de lo que había pensado. Milo se estaba frotando los oídos con cara de concentración antes de crujirse el cuello.

—Le diré que los clanes de sirenas y tritones se han unido porque se ven en peligro. Eso es lo que estaba pasando en las coordenadas que me dieron, así que no es como si le fuera a mentir —explicó Milo, con esa sonrisita demasiado inocente de vuelta en sus labios, aunque la cambió pronto por una expresión molesta—. Eso pica.

Ahora era el turno de Kanon para parpadear, aunque acabó por frotarse la barbilla y asentir.

—Es una buena idea, si no mientes mejor —dijo más bien para sí mismo—. Y ahora vete y cumple tu misión.

Milo abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero su cara se ensombreció, mirándole con algo que Kanon creyó que era melancolía.

—¡Vete, te he dicho que te vayas!

Y Milo asintió, aunque después de darse la vuelta le echó un último vistazo a Kanon, fijándose en cómo le observaba hasta que salió del Santuario de Poseidón por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado.

—Voy a tener que poner más seguridad. —rezongó Kanon antes de marchar como si fuera el dueño del lugar, gritando nombres y órdenes.

Milo llegó a la superficie con fuerza, sacando casi la mitad del cuerpo antes de empezar a chapotear, quitándose el pelo de la cara a duras penas, ahora pesado por el agua.  
Y tuvo la suerte de oír voces conocidas que le llamaban. El patrón del barco le había esperado a fin de cuentas.  
Trepó por la escalerilla que le habían echado y se dedicó a estirarse por unos momentos antes de que le trajesen ropa seca.

Sus ojos volvían al mar, al punto exacto donde sabía que se encontraba Kanon. Aún podía notarlo aún con la suave barrera entre los dos.  
Debería de comunicar su hallazgo a sus jefes, pero eso podía acarrear graves problemas: Como que matasen a Kanon, ahora sí, de verdad.

Milo se estaba frotando las rodillas cuando uno de los pescadores le preguntó si tenía un tirón.

—No, no. Nada de eso. —Y aceptó la toalla que le daban con una sonrisa agradecida, quitando su cara de aprensión—. Gracias.

Fuera cual fuera su decisión aquello no iba a acabar bien de ninguna de las maneras.  
El dolor no estaba en sus músculos, estaba en su alma.

* * *

Habían pasado años desde que Milo había visto a Kanon por última vez, pero nunca había dejado de pensar en él. El diluvio sólo le hizo mirar a las nubes y preguntarse si su decisión había sido la más acertada.  
Probablemente no. Pero ahora tenía la certeza de que Saga había sido el Patriarca todo aquel tiempo, cuando en aquella época había sido sólo una duda en su mente.

¿Qué habría hecho Saga si Milo hubiese reportado lo que sabía? ¿Qué habría hecho si algún otro Santo hubiese descubierto a Kanon y hubiera creído que era Saga?  
Ah, las preguntas se agolpaban una detrás de otra y cada vez eran más enrevesadas. Pero Milo no se podía permitir perderse en los tal vez, en los quizás…

Así que se presentó en el Templo de Aries con una propuesta que no fue bien acogida.  
Él sólo quería salvar a Kanon… y a Athena, ya que estaba. Pero parecía que nunca nada le iba bien. Nop, no señor.

Así que cuando Athena volvió de los confines del Santuario submarino, con unos cuantos Santos heridos y expresión sombría, no pudo más que preguntar.

—¿Por casualidad no se habrá encontrado con alguien que se parecía a Saga?

Ya habían pasado unos días desde su llegada, su respeto a Athena había mantenido su necesidad de saber a raya.

—Sí… —dijo ella, levantándose del trono—. ¿Conocías de la existencia de Kanon?

Milo se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, levantándose él también.

—Conocía a Kanon. —confirmó.

Y Athena le miró extrañada, aunque señaló a Milo que caminase con ella, saliendo al jardín.  
Andaron por un rato, Milo detrás de la joven diosa, siendo guiado por ella. Era extraño pensar que la chica llevaba allí tan poco tiempo y se sabía los recodos del Santuario mejor que nadie. Probablemente mejor de lo que la misma Saori habría pensado que podría.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Kanon? —preguntó Athena, sentada en el borde de la fuente, deslizando sus dedos por la superficie del agua.

Todo, pensó Milo. Todo.

—¿Está bien?

Athena lo miró por un momento, con una expresión extraña y luego volvió a mirar al agua, perdiéndose en los destellos.

—Fue un gran contrincante, y se parece más a su hermano de lo que los dos creían. —anunció.

Durante un instante Milo creyó quedarse sin aire.

—Fue… —repitió.

Athena asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse y secarse la mano en el vestido disimuladamente.

—Cuando Julián intentó matarme se interpuso entre el tridente y… mi persona.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos segundos para que Milo empezase a respirar de forma normal y asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Entiendo. —fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse a buen paso.

No quería que nadie le viese llorar, y menos Athena.

* * *

Cuando el ataque de Saga había roto las barreras de la Casa de Géminis para ir directo hasta el Templo de Athena, Milo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras tan rápido que sólo eran un borrón bajo sus pies.

En su mente sólo se repetía el mismo mantra una y otra vez: ¡Yo lo mato!  
¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces lo había creído muerto sólo para volver cuando menos se lo esperaba! Ah, no. Pero estaba vez lo iba a matar él bien muerto. ¡Sí señor! De esta no salía.

Y fue con ese sentimiento martilleando entre sus costillas que lo atacó la primera vez. La segunda, la tercera… cinco, ocho Agujas Escarlatas adornando el cuerpo de Kanon mientras Athena imploraba por su comprensión.

Athena se llevó un puño tembloroso al pecho, agarrándolo con una mano firme.

—Milo… —musitó, inundada por los sentimientos de Milo.

Nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, lo comedido que había sido durante toda su vida. Cómo había atado sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos dentro de él. Pero ahora salían a borbotones, chocando contra la mente de Athena en gritos desmedidos.  
¿Podría Kanon oírlos también? ¿Sería capaz de entrever lo que había en el corazón del Escorpión, siendo que estaba debilitándose con cada ataque al que no respondía? Tan siquiera se estaba defendiendo.

Milo lo miró con intensidad mientras Kanon volvía a levantarse, dispuesto a recibir más. Kanon apenas lo podía enfocar, con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—¡Milo! —gritó Athena, mientras Milo seguía y seguía.

Aunque algo era diferente. Los ataques de Milo eran más elegantes, mucho más concentrados. Se estaba volviendo a cerrar, aunque lo último que leyó en él antes de que sus defensas volviesen a rodearle fue: ¿Te dejarías matar?  
Athena miró a Kanon y supo que sí. 

Aquello no podía ser sólo porque se negase a atacar a un supuesto aliado. Aquello era una penitencia.  
Y probablemente, Kanon estaba pagando por pecados de los que Athena no había oído ni hablar.

Por un momento se preguntó si debería intervenir, pero confió. Confió en que las heridas de Milo se hubiesen cerrado con las que abría en Kanon. No lo mataría. No lo haría.  
Y confió, y confió… y se sintió estúpida por un momento. Justo cuando Kanon caía al suelo con el último golpe.

Pero sus heridas ya no sangraban y parecía que Kanon volvía a la consciencia casi de inmediato.  
Milo les estaba dando la espalda cuando dio la bienvenida a Kanon de Géminis. Y Kanon, por su parte, no hacía más que llorar.

Y Athena sonrió, esperando que los dos se hubiesen comprendido. Que al final de esta batalla pudiesen arreglar cualquier cosa que les impidiera ser sinceros.  
Levantó la barbilla orgullosa y se preparó para lo que tenía que venir.

Kanon seguía llorando, pensando que ahora tendría la oportunidad de vivir y poder tomar mejores elecciones, mientras Milo bajaba las escaleras sabiendo que sólo les había dado unas horas más de sufrimiento.


	2. OMAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentía que necesitaba endulzar un poquito la historia, así que añadí un pedacito más.

Sentir la traición de Camus no era nada comparándolo con la explosión de sentimientos cuando notó ese cosmos detrás de él. La presencia de alguien que se abría paso entre las llamas, sin ser afectado por ellas.

—Tú eres…

Kanon, pensó.

—Saga —fue lo que dijo al mirar hacia arriba y agregó para que no hubiese ninguna duda—. De Géminis.

No podía pensar con claridad, pero la punzada en el pecho le dolió más que mil de sus propias agujas. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Traicionado por Saga, que sólo venía a ayudarlo.  
Una vez las llamas se extinguieron, centró su atención en un tema más urgente, preguntándose por el camino que Camus había tomado otra vez, sintiéndose decepcionado por sus decisiones, por contradictorias que parecieran.

Por Athena, si iba a traicionarlo, al menos que lo hiciese bien. ¿Qué era eso de salvarlo dejándolo medio muerto? Enviándolo río abajo con un indeciso Shaka que ahora no pensaba hacer nada a menos que estuviera seguro.  
El mismo Shaka que había decidido que la humanidad no valía la pena, el mismo que se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento de todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario y había decidido seguir las órdenes de Saga.  
Y volviendo al tema de Camus… también le había dado información velada sobre el maldito árbol gigante chupa-cosmos. Información que Saga, después de salvarle, le había confirmado y expandido.

—Así que es a lo que se refería Camus…

Era como estar en el Castillo de Hades otra vez. O peor. Sí, probablemente peor. ¿Pero qué era una centésima parte de infinito? Já, estos asgardianos deberían hacer mejor sus matemáticas.  
Sería difícil eliminar la barrera, pero no imposible. No para él, que estaba tan decidido a cumplir con su deber esta vez; ahí ya no estaba Kanon para hacerle desviarse del camino de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

Y chistó antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo, sin querer girarse para mirar a Saga.

—¿Aún así vas a ir, Milo? —preguntó Saga, que ya le había dicho que no pensaba detenerle.

Probablemente eso significaba que tampoco iba a ir a ayudarlo. Saga siempre había sido bueno haciendo planes, seguro que sabía que Milo se sacrificaría por el equipo. En su estado actual tampoco servía para mucho más.  
Esta tenía la pinta de ser su última batalla.

« _Por favor, que no me despierte en el Cócito otra vez._ » pensó « _Aún hace más frío que aquí._ »

Mientras tanto siguió hablando, alguna tontería sobre seguir adelante, porque necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que eso era lo que debía hacer. Que su final iba a tener algún sentido.

Después de unos segundos en los que sólo podía oír sus pasos sobre la nieve y el viento aullando, sus oídos captaron un suspiro a sus espaldas.

—Milo…

Aquello fue lo único que necesitó para parar, para no poder seguir. Aquella voz era indudablemente la de Saga, pero el tono… sólo se lo había oído a Kanon.  
Y se giró, en contra de todo lo que creía, se giró porque necesitaba ver que era Saga, necesitaba un poco más de dolor para separarse de aquel fantasma.

Saga le miró extrañado.  
Milo parpadeó confuso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento.

Milo entrecerró los ojos, mirando con más intensidad a Saga, escrutando su cosmos pedacito a pedacito.

—¿No te irás? —preguntó Saga, con un tono que para ser él tenía demasiada esperanza.

Milo le dio de nuevo la espalda, pero esta vez se agarró de la cintura, con los hombros crispados y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, ¡no puedo hacer esto! ¿vale? —empezó a gritar a la nada, mientras Saga lo observaba pensado que el fuego le había quemado las neuronas—. ¡Es estrategia, es lógico! ¡Estoy herido y si me toca enfrentarme a Camus otra vez me voy a volver loco!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Saga, aún sin acercarse a Milo. Bueno, a su espalda.

—¡Aunque otro levante esa barrera, mis heridas no van a curarse mágicamente! Cuantos más Santos sobrevivan a esta misión mejor para nosotros, y ya hemos perdido a Afrodita.

La mención del Santo de Piscis les obligó a tomar una pausa. Mientras Saga miraba al suelo, intentando no mostrar las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, Milo se había dado la vuelta y caminó hasta que sus pies quedaron en el área de visión de Saga.

—La última vez que te vi, creí que moriríamos en pocas horas —explicó en un susurro—. Y acerté.

Saga levantó la cabeza, mirando a Milo con el ceño fruncido.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Milo negó con la cabeza y tuvo que tomar aire para volver a hablar.

—He incumplido órdenes por tí dos veces. Y ya que estamos en el festival del mundo al revés, no voy a hacerlo una tercera vez.

—¿Qué órdenes? Nadie te ordena que vayas a romper esa barrera, Milo. No tienes por qué ser tú, puede ir cualquier otra persona.

Milo dio un paso adelante e hizo chocar su índice en la pechera de Géminis, casi encima del corazón de Saga. Justo el punto que servía para parar el derrame de sangre de las Agujas Escarlata.

—Mantén a tu hermano a salvo —le dijo con una sonrisa rasgada antes de darse la vuelta y emprender el camino con paso acelerado—. ¡A veces es un poco tonto!

Poco después, Milo echó a correr y Saga se quedó frotándose la pechera, que de alguna forma aún retenía el calor de Milo.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —preguntó Saga.

Mientras tanto, a su lado, una forma fantasmagórica dejó caer su mano sobre la hombrera de su Cloth.

— _No tengo ni idea._ —replicó Kanon, observando la figura ya casi indistinguible de Milo en la distancia.

—Han sido las cejas, ¿verdad? Te dije que no hicieras lo de las cejas. —contestó Saga, cruzándose de brazos.

— _¡Ey, eso no es culpa mía! Cuando se fusionaron nuestros cuerpos, pues… se quedó así._

—No, seguro que hiciste algo. —insistió Saga.

Y después de unos segundos de silencio, cuando Kanon volvió a su interior y se quedó bien acomodado, mientras Saga intentaba tramar un plan para descubrir que estaba pasando en realidad en Asgard… Kanon suspiró dentro de él y dijo:

— _Maldito pequeño suicida… creo que lo amo._

Saga parpadeó confuso por el pensamiento hasta que se dio cuenta que de no era suyo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a salvarlo?

— _Nah, está a punto de morir, ya es demasiado tarde. Creo que nunca fue nuestro momento_ —dijo con ligereza, pero Saga podía notar un pinchazo en el pecho— _. ¿Te he contado sobre la vez que le hice un Puño Demoníaco y se lo pasó por el forro de la capa?_

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Y mientras notaban el cosmos de Milo explotar a lo lejos, Kanon le contó a Saga el momento con pelos y señales. Saga nunca había notado rastros del Puño Demoníaco de Kanon en Milo.

— _Creía que se refería a mí como el hermano tonto, pero ahora me lo estoy replanteando._

* * *

Asgard estaba a salvo, pero según Poseidón, el resto del mundo no. Los chiquillos de bronce estaban siendo aplastados por Thanatos en los Elíseos y lo único que podía hacer Poseidón a través de su enlace residual en Julián era enviar las Armaduras de Oro hasta allí para ayudarlos.

—Pero sólo enviará cinco, ¿no? —pensó Milo mirándose la mano con los dedos extendidos.

Ninguno de aquellos muchachos era de su signo, pero ese pequeño lapso de sufrimiento y dolor que le había concedido Odín (como mero instrumento, todo fuera dicho), tenía fecha de caducidad. ¿Sería así como se habían sentido sus compañeros cuando les dieron aquellas doce horas para acabar con Athena?  
¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Ayer? ¿Esa mañana?

¿Cuántos días llevaban en Asgard? ¿Habían sido resucitados antes de morir?

Milo frunció el ceño. Realmente los asgardianos necesitaban mejorar sus matemáticas.  
Camus le empujó para que empezara a andar cuando Mu se estaba despidiendo de Lyfia y Milo miró hacia el frente en vez de su amigo, porque aún estaba resentido.  
Y lo que le costaría dejar de estarlo…

—Nos vamos. —dijo Camus.

—Sí. —confirmó Milo, sin tener muy claro que sería de su consciencia mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba.

¿Se quedaría atada a la Cloth como hizo Aioros durante tantos años? ¿Habría más gente ahí dentro?  
Qué horror…

Hmn, ¿cómo es que seguía pensando sin cuerpo? Necesitaba a alguien que se lo explicase.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó mientras parpadeaba.

No había mucha luz y sus oídos pitaban debido al ominoso silencio. Se llevó las manos a las orejas, sorprendido de tener oídos. Y manos. Se tocó la cara y se dio la vuelta mientras sus ojos percibían una luz tenue.

—No tengo ni idea, nunca he viajado a esta dimensión. —dijo una voz cercana.

Y cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta lo vio. No parecía ir vestido y miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

—Tú eres… —empezó a decir Milo.

Y la sonrisa le contestó.

—Kanon. Tú eres Kanon. —completó el mismo Milo la frase.

—El mismo. —Y se señaló entero con un gesto de quien se quiere vender bien—. En carne y hueso… o lo que sea de lo que estemos hechos.

Milo se había acercado a él, tenía las manos en alto pero acabó por agarrárselas detrás del cuerpo y mirar hacia abajo. Tocarlo parecía de repente una tarea imposible. No podía después de recordar que la última vez que lo tocó fue para dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no se podía ver los pies. Todo estaba muy oscuro por debajo de la rodilla.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con que nuestras Armaduras de Oro no fueron enviadas a los Elíseos. —aportó Kanon, mirando alrededor.

—¿Pero no deberían estar aquí los demás? Ya sabes, Albebarán, Mu… tu hermano.

Kanon chistó. No le gustaba que le desmontasen las teorías. Pero tenía sentido.

—Puede que aparezcan más tarde, así que voy a, hmn. —Kanon se llevó el puño a los labios para carraspear.

—¿Vas a qué? —preguntó Milo, cambiando la posición de sus manos, dejándolas descansar en su cadera.

—Voy a aprovechar que estamos solos para darte las gracias.

Milo se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Las gracias, por qué? ¿Por no matarte antes de una Guerra Santa? Te necesitábamos de aliado, no digas tonterías.

Kanon frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Pues, pues pedirte perdón, debería pedirte perdón. Por abandonarte de aquella manera.

Milo le miró algo cansado.

—Tu hermano te dio una paliza y te encerró en Cabo Sunión para que te pudrieras. No tuviste mucha elección al respecto. —y ahora se cruzó de brazos.

Kanon gruñó, apretando los puños, después se dio un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta.

—¡Milo! ¡Estoy intentando ser un buen chico! Redimirme y todo eso, ¡déjame hacerlo!

Los labios de Milo temblaron antes de convertirse en una sonrisilla.

—Estás muy guapo siendo malo, aunque ahora me resultas tierno.

—¡Maldito renacuajo, ven aquí! —gritó Kanon antes de intentar alcanzar a Milo con un zarpazo.

Milo se rió mientras lo esquivaba, aunque después de un par de intentos, los dos fueron al suelo, rodando.

En realidad Milo había pensado que su espalda nunca tocaría nada y sus cuerpo seguirían cayendo por un largo, largo tiempo, pero no había sido así. Eso sí, estaba más oscuro ahí abajo.

—Ouh, no veo nada. Me estás clavando un codo. —se quejó Milo, tumbando a Kanon y sentándose sobre él.

—Oh, no. —contestó Kanon mientras lo agarraba de la cadera y el cuello y rodaban de nuevo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Ey!

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—¡Que te quedes quieto! —advirtió Kanon otra vez.

Al final acabaron los dos de espaldas en el suelo, hombro contra hombro, mientras se pegaban con el pie. Milo se puso a reír de nuevo y Kanon se apoyó en un codo, mirando lo poco que podía adivinar de Milo.  
A tientas, le apartó un mechón de pelo que le cruzaba la nariz.

—Me alegro de no haberte matado cuando te colaste en el Santuario de Poseidón. —confesó Kanon a media voz.

—Y yo me alegro de no haberte matado cuando te colaste en el Santuario de Athena.

—Fui cordialmente invitado. —le informó mientras le empujaba la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

—Sin que nadie fuese informado. —replicó Milo, arrugando la nariz.

Kanon siempre había tenido la manía de tocársela, en muchos sentidos.

—Lo último que supe de tí es que moriste protegiendo a Athena. —le explicó, apartándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Hmn…

Se quedaron un poco así, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, a la presencia del otro. Era raro poder decir que recordaba el olor de Kanon a la perfección, pero no recordaba que fuese tan cálido.

—Hay… varias cosas de las que me di cuenta aquel día. No creo que me hubiese dejado matar por otro Santo más que tú.

—O tu hermano. —añadió Milo de inmediato.

Kanon le puso una cara rara y luego suspiró.

—Mi hermano estaba muerto y ese tema es diferente.

Milo se sonrió un poco más, con mala idea.

—¿Qué tal eso de estar fusionados? ¿Eráis la misma persona o…?

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, Milo? Estoy intentando sincerarme contigo. —gimió Kanon, rodando un poco y acabando encima del brazo de Milo, con la frente sobre su hombro.

Milo llevó su mano libre, la que no estaba atrapada por el cuerpo de Kanon, hacia aquella cabeza, revolviendo el pelo un poco. Era venganza, por todas las veces que se lo había hecho Kanon de pequeño. Aunque Milo lo hizo con mucha más suavidad.

—Estaba en deuda contigo. —intentó explicar Kanon aún con la cara aplastada contra Milo, mientras él hablaba casi a la vez.

—¡Ey! ¡Es una pregunta con interés real! No podía confesarme si no sabía si eráis dos conciencias en el mismo cuerpo o directamente la misma persona. Y perdona que diga, pero, Saga… iugh, no.

Kanon levantó la cabeza de golpe y Milo apartó la mano, dejándola caer al suelo.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si tenemos la misma cara.

—Pero tus expresiones son más sexys. Sobre todo cuando tienes un ataque de enajenación transitoria.

Kanon tuvo que esperarse un poco antes de responder, porque no tenía muy claro lo que había acabado de escuchar.

—Tienes mal gusto. —dijo al fin.

—Será por eso que me gusta el gemelo lerdo.

Lo había dicho en volumen bajo, con un tono dulce y cargado de un cariño que Kanon no creyó merecer. Y de repente frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces sí que soy yo el hermano tonto?

—No, el hermano tonto es Saga, el lerdo eres tú, pero estoy empezando a replanteármelo.

—Oh, calla. —gruñó antes de inclinarse para besar sus labios.

Milo los recibió con una sonrisa y Kanon se dedicó a susurrarle ‘Te quiero’ durante lo que pareció una eternidad.  
Y para ser justos, a ninguno de los dos le importaba vivir en aquel momento para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> *Puño Fantasma: Es una versión del Satán Imperial de Kanon, sus efectos son mucho más destructivos que los de el Satán Imperial, pudiendo paralizar al enemigo, causarle un dolor intenso mientras lo mete en ilusiones terroríficas.  
> **Puño demoníaco: Es el Satán Imperial, pero nos hemos decantado por esta traducción ya que es más literal y se parece más al Puño Fantasma de Kanon, ya que la base de la técnica es la misma, después de todo.


End file.
